It Isn't Bigger on the Inside
by lonegungal17
Summary: Penny joins Sheldon in his new Tardis. Written for Paradox's Fiction Friday.


Penny was used to walking in on strange things in the boys apartment, Howard in goth gear, a life size model of the Time Machine and the laser chess pizza game the boys played, she still didn't understand but this took the cake. Stood in front of her was a giant wooden blue box with the words Police Box scrolled across it right in the middle of the guy's living room. The light at the top was flashing and the box was making a soft hum. Penny half expected the Doctor in one of his many versions, Rose, Donna or Amy Pond to pop out and say 'Hi,' to her from 'the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in some Junk like,' that she remembered Sheldon telling her that was it's proper name. Penny put her hand on the blue wood and felt the soft hum of the box vibrate under her fingertips. It was really moving, Doctor fricken Who wasn't real, she assured her self. I'll just have a look inside to make sure, if it's bigger on the inside; Sheldon and Leonard definitely have some explaining to do. Penny noticing a small key sticking out of the door lock, she turned it and pushed the door forward, she jumped back at what she saw.

A giggle escaped Penny's lips as she took in the site before her, Sheldon was sat on the tiniest stool Penny had ever seen, working on equations on a tiny white board along one wall of the box. The opposite wall was covered in what Penny could assume was a cloth shoe organizer but it held white board markers, Sheldon's iphone, a few comic books, hand sanitizer, various action figures, two cans of Mountain Dew and a Nintendo DS. Sheldon turned to face his visitor and tried to bellow in his most menacing voice, 'who dares disturb my fortress of solitude?'

'Me,' Penny said raising her right hand and forcing her self to control the laughter building inside her chest, 'Sheldon what are you doing in there?'

Sheldon capped his white board marker and placed it in the shoe organizer, 'isn't it obvious Penny? I have finally amassed enough wealth that I can afford my own inner sanctum. No longer will I be disturbed while I'm working on the problems of the universe by Leonard, Howard, Raj and even you I might add. With that explained, shall I suggest you leave before I banish you from my TARDIS.'

Penny stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips, 'I'd like to see you try,' she challenged him.

Sheldon stood facing her pushing the stool to the far side of the room, 'Penny, I do not take kindly to your threats of violence.'

'Come on Moonpie, I just want to go inside for a minute, I promise not to touch your stupid white board,' she told him crossing her fingers behind her back.'

Sheldon sighed, 'Penny, as I explained before this is my fortress of solitude, thus I am the only one that will ever be crossing its threshold.'

Penny whined, 'but Sheldon, I just want to come inside just so I can say I was in a real TARDIS.'

Sheldon rolled his eyes, 'Penny, this not a real TARDIS! There is not a real TARDIS, the TARDIS is a fictional time machine vehicle created by the BBC so even if I were to invite you inside you would not be able to say you had been in a real TARDIS, as they do not and will not ever exist,' Sheldon continued his rant.

'I don't care; move over,' she told him pushing his against the white board lining back wall of the blue police box and closing the door behind her.

'Penny, if you hadn't realized, the box is not bigger on the inside,' Sheldon raised his voice even through Penny was buried in his chest do to lack of space, 'so get out.'

'Fine, fine,' Penny agreed turning around so her back was facing Sheldon, she pulled on the door handle but it didn't pull back, 'Sheldon, you're not going to like this.'

Sheldon glared down at the shorter woman's blonde hair, 'what did you do?'

Penny blushed and was glad Sheldon couldn't see her face, 'I think it's locked, do you have the key?'

'You turned the key when you came in didn't you?' he asked giving up hope of escaping from his fortress of solitude anytime soon.

'I might have,' Penny admitted, 'I'm sorry.'

Sheldon shook his head, 'you locked us in!'

Penny took a deep breathe, 'is this a bad time to tell you I just realized I don't like small spaces.'

Sheldon continued to glare at the back of her head hoping her would burn a hole through it, 'this is no time to panic,' Sheldon told her, 'stop breathing like that, we have to conserve our oxygen.'

'Fine,' Penny closed her eyes and tried to drown out the hum of the TARDIS and Sheldon's voice scolding her for using too much oxygen. She was suddenly met by the feel of something poking at her lower back. Her eyes popped open when she realized what that something could be, 'omg, Sheldon,' she whispered to her self.

Sheldon stared at the ceiling of the TARDIS, trying to look anywhere but at the rear end of the short blonde in front of him.

'Sheldon, are you comfortable?' she tried to ask in the most innocent way but was met with silence.

Penny thought of what she could say that wouldn't sound dirty and scare off the poor nerd, coming up with nothing her turned around to face him. The first thing she noticed was that Sheldon wouldn't make eye contact with her and the second thing she noticed was that this situation was clearly turning Sheldon on, he was straining against his plaid pants like a caged animal. She decided to be frank with him and just get to the point, when else were they going to be trapped in a police box waiting for rescue, 'Sheldon, is being stuck in close corners with me turning you on?'

He continued his wall of silence, and started naming elements by atomic mass to him self.

Penny reached a hand between them and waved it in front of his face, 'sweetie, and its fine. Remember its Penny, I don't mind what turns you on…,' she murmured wishing she hadn't.'

Sheldon looked down at her, 'it's embarrassing.'

Penny shrugged her shoulders, 'its part of being a guy, I know you can't control these things. I'm not offended; it's kind of flattering in its own way. It's not like you planned to trap us in here or anything?'

Sheldon's cheeks turned red as he leaned down and touched his lips to Penny's own, 'it might have been a fantasy of mine that I hadn't thought of executing.'

Penny's grin turned to a smile, when his lips pulled away, 'holy crap on a cracker, Sheldon Cooper likes me.'

'That's what I thought you'd say,' Sheldon noted twisting his hands in her hair and pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
